


Bucky Barnes

by Anscharius



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, WIP, post Captain America : the Winter Soldier
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/pseuds/Anscharius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Coulson tombe sur le Winter Soldier et décide de le livrer à la Tour des Avengers. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flojiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/gifts), [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



A sa décharge, la situation était plus catastrophique que prévu. Une équipe éclatée, aucun soutient d’aucune agence, leurs têtes misent à prix en dépit de leur « effacement » et malgré tout, parce que c’était leur job et peut-être aussi leur seule raison d’être, la recherche et la capture des prisonniers dangereux qu’HYDRA avait aidé à s’échapper. Ce récapitulatif n’était pas une complainte, il n’était pas en train d’essayer d’attirer la pitié, mais il fallait établir un contexte. Non, il n’était pas tomber sur le Winter Soldier - ou Bucky Barnes - sans préparation parce qu’il n’était plus un agent du SHIELD, un professionnel, mais parce que la situation n’avait pas permit de faire mieux.

 

Coulson réajusta la position de ses bras, en prenant soin de garder la gueule de son pistolet pointée vers l’individu en face de lui. Qui aurait pu imaginer que cette info sur la localisation du Winter Soldier, trouvée par Skye dans les fichiers d’une agence, pouvait être véridique ? L’arme de HYDRA ne méritait pas le nom de fantôme pour rien : la dernière fois qu’il avait été localisé, c’était sur les caméra de surveillance du musée qui abritait l’exposition sur Captain America. Après ça, rien de concret, beaucoup de faux, des pistes froides voir glaciales. Il avait décidé de vérifier cette info seulement et uniquement parce qu’il était à proximité et qu’il n’avait pu se résoudre à ignorer une chance de rendre service au Captain Rogers. Oui, il ne se cachait pas du tout son idolâtrie. Rencontrer Captain America, ou plutôt Steve Rogers, n’avait absolument pas atténué son admiration, bien au contraire. Et même si le Captain pensait qu’il était mort, s’il pouvait lui ramener son meilleur ami, il le ferait. Même si May désapprouvait. 

 

 

Toujours est-il que c’est ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé dans cette chambre d’hôtel sale, face au fantôme d’HYDRA, seul. Il avait trouvé le Soldier assit sur un fauteuil face à la porte. Coulson ne se considérait pas comme lent et pourtant, l’autre avait réussi à se redresser et à faire deux pas vers lui avant qu’il ne lève son arme pour la pointer en direction du coeur du Soldier. 

Bon sang, ce qu’il était rapide… Et vu qu’il n’avait strictement pas l’air surpris ou sur ses gardes, c’était un piège. Ce qui signifiait qu’il n’avait pas réussi à retrouver le Winter Soldier. Le Winter Soldier l’avait fait venir à lui.

 

 

- Je suppose qu’au vu de la situation, je ne suis pas là juste pour être tué ? Si l’on en croit votre dossier, ce n’est pas votre MO.

- Non. Vous allez répondre à mes questions. D’après ce que j’ai découvert, vous êtes un de ceux qui en savent le plus sur le Captain.

 

La voix était froide, sans émotions. L’accent était américain, du nord, mais si on y prêtait attention, il sonnait presque faux. Presque… Ou plutôt, il était plus humain sur quelques syllabes et trop générique sur le reste. Le Soldier avait fait raccourcir légèrement ses cheveux et sa barbe ne datait pas de plus de trois jours. Il avait l’air fatigué, mais pas épuisé. Son expression était déterminée. Plutôt pas mal pour un type qui ne devait pas passer plus de quelques semaines avant d’être effacé puis congelé à nouveau.

 

Il était en T-shirt, dévoilant ainsi la majorité de son bras métallique, très certainement dans le but d’impression Coulson. Il devait avoir une arme dans le dos et un ou deux couteaux cachés sous ses vêtements.

 

 

- D’accord, donc vous m’avait fait venir ici pour quoi ? Les détails ? Désolée, j’ai perdu mes cartes collectors, sinon je vous les aurait prêté, mais il me reste encore quelques…

 

L’absence de réaction du Soldier n’était pas encourageante. Il se serait bien replié, mais il savait qu’une seule seconde d’inattention suffirait à l’autre pour le désarmer et le neutraliser. Et surtout, maintenant qu’il l’avait sous les yeux, il était sûr d’une chose : ce type ne pouvait pas être laissé seul dans la nature. Sans connaître ses intentions ? Son état d’esprit ? Il était beaucoup trop dangereux entre les mains d’HYDRA et presque autant sans ses anciens maîtres.

 

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- James Barnes.

- Vous ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a plus de renseignements sur lui que ce qui a été dévoilé en même temps que les autres information de SHIELD ? 

\- Bien sûr, mais je n'y aurai pas accès d'ici.

 

Bien sur qu'il existait un dossier qui avait du être dévoilé en même temps que le reste, surtout depuis que le Winter Soldier avait été confirmé comme étant initialement le meilleur ami de Captain America. Il y avait eut des suppositions auparavant, mais personne n'avait pu confirmer quoique que ce soit avant qu'HYDRA ne décide de balancer son fantôme au beau milieu de la circulation de Washington DC. 

 

A présent, plus de dossier, plus de SHIELD pour regrouper et traiter les informations. Mais il y a avait Rogers. Et si quelqu’un savait qui était Bucky, c’était bien lui.

 

_Et le back-up arrivait quand il voulait… May, allez !!_

 

Barnes, ou le Soldier, ne parut pas choqué d’entendre ces mots. Son expression ne se modifia pas, il attendait la suite, ce que lui, Coulson, allait faire. 

 

\- Si vous me laissez le temps de contacter mes partenaires, je peux m’arranger pour…

 

A ces mots, en revanche, l’expression du Soldier changea. Ou plutôt, toute expression disparut de son visage.

 

_D’accord, il n’a pas l’air d’apprécier qu’on le prenne pour un idiot… Je n’arriverai jamais à tirer à temps sans le…_

 

La scène se déroula très rapidement. Coulson n’en garda en mémoire qu’un vague souvenir. Celui d’avoir été neutralisé comme s’il était un débutant de niveau 1. Pas un bon souvenir…

 

Le Soldier plongea en avant, sortit l’arme qui était dans son dos tandis qu’il roulait sur une épaule, fauchait Coulson, qui avait pourtant tenté d’anticiper l’attaque, et pointait son arme sur la tempe de l’ex agent tout en le désarmant. Arrivé là, Coulson ne put que penser _« Oh, merde ! »_ avant la que porte de la chambre sorte de ses gonds violemment, certainement sous l’impulsion de la botte de May. 

 

Le Soldier n’eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réévaluer la situation. Son bras gauche se tendit vers Coulson, une poigne douloureusement métallique se saisit de son épaule et il put se sentir voler à travers la pièce avant de rencontre violemment le mur opposé. 

Le choc le dérouta quelques instants mais il n’avait pas subit l’entrainement du SHIELD pour se laisser distraire longtemps juste parce qu’un surhumain l’avait envoyé contre un mur. Juste quelques secondes, le temps de persuader son corps de bouger malgré les oreilles qui sifflent, la vision qui s’assombrit. Ce qui comptait, c’était de se lever et réagir avant de se faire tuer ou de laisser May se faire tuer. 

 

Lorsqu’il se redressa, elle et le Soldier étaient au corps à corps. Pour la première fois, il put constater que l'arme secrète d'HYDRA était bien plus fatiguée qu'il ne l’avait laissait paraître. 

Ses mouvements étaient rapides, précis, mais moins que sur les vidéos que Coulson et son équipe ont pu visionner lors de ses précédents combats. L'expression sur son visage était légèrement crispée, les lèvres un peu plus pincées, les yeux plissés par la concentration alors qu’auparavant il se battait avec l’aisance, le calme d’un android. 

Le plus choquant, c’était que May lui tenait tête. Pas que May ne soit pas extrêmement douée, ça personne n’osait même en douter. Mais aujourd’hui, elle se battait contre l’homme qui avait réussit à repousser Captain dans ses derniers retranchements. Et il semblait ne pas arriver à la neutraliser…

 

Soudainement, le cerveau de Coulson sembla bien vouloir sortir de la brume dans laquelle il flottait depuis quelques secondes et il put enfin juger la situation clairement. Le Soldier ne se battait pas contre eux avec l’intention de les tuer. Il se battait, gardait son terrain, mais semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire d’eux. Et c’est cette réalisation, en plus de tous les sentiments d’admiration qu’il avait pour Rogers qui firent prendre une décision à Coulson qui sauva probablement la vie des trois personnes qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Ou au moins la vie de deux personnes et l’avenir de la troisième.

 

May tenait sa position elle aussi, mais elle restait sur la défensive, n'arrivait pas à placer une attaque. Malgré tout, Coulson choisit de ranger son arme et de sortir le Night-Night Gun que Fitz-Simmons avaient concocté pour les supers humains qui avaient été sortis du Frigo par HYDRA. 

Une inspiration, une expiration, une ouverture. Coulson appuya sur la gâchette de son arme. Le Soldier ne s'écroula pas immédiatement, au contraire. Il abandonna May, se tourna vers lui, une expression furieuse sur le visage, la première expression qu’il laissait paraître. Deux détonations encore, le Soldier marqua le coup. Une quatrième et il s'effondra enfin sur le sol de la chambre de motel miteuse. Heureusement : le  Gun était vide et Coulson savait qu’il n’aurait jamais eut l’occasion de le recharger.

 

 

Le calme qui régnait dans la chambre après ce combat faisait paraître leurs respirations essoufflées encore plus bruyantes qu’elles ne l’étaient. May et Coulson échangèrent un regard avant de se concentrer sur le Soldier. Celui-ci n’avait pas l’air de vouloir se relever, mais la prudence était de mise. 

 

May prit la parole la première, adossée contre un mur de la chambre pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait de lui ? 

\- Il y a encore quelques mois, je l’aurai livré à SHIELD sans hésiter… Là, je pense que notre meilleur choix est de prévenir Rogers. A quelle distance est le Bus ?

\- Trop loin pour qu’on puisse le transporter jusque là bas avant qu’il ne se réveille. Et nous n’avons pas de quoi le maîtriser sur nous

 

Coulson soupira, pesa les différentes possibilités qui s’offraient à eux avant de répondre :

\- Tu es la plus rapide de nous deux, va chercher de quoi le contenir jusqu’à ce qu’on puisse le mettre en cellule dans le Bus, je me charge de veiller à ce qu’il reste ici.

\- Fais attention. Quelque chose me dit qu’il ne nous laissera pas une deuxième chance !

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

May partie, Coulson se retrouva seul avec le Soldier. Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé depuis sa chute sur le sol de l’hôtel. Au risque de tomber dans un piège, Coulson prit la décision de s’approcher de lui pour vérifier son état. Et également, le retourner sur le dos. Il n’était pas le genre de personne à laisser quelqu’un d’inconscient, le nez sur cette moquette d'hôtel qui avait du voir passer beaucoup de chose depuis son dernier lavage. Sérum de super soldat ou pas, il y avait des limites…

 

Lorsqu'il saisit le Soldier par l'épaule pour le déplacer, Coulson fut surpris par son poids et du s’y prendre en deux temps. Le Soldier pesait plus lourd qu’il n’y paraissait au vu de ses mouvements et le bras métallique n’était pas la principale raison. Comme Steve Rogers, même en tenant compte du changement de proportions pour ce dernier, il devait être bien plus dense maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été avant. 

Coulson prit soin de vérifier les signes vitaux du Soldier - autant pour s'assurer qu’il allait bien que pour être certain qu’il ne faisait pas semblant d’être neutralisé - avant de se laisser aller à sa curiosité et de tourner son attention vers le bras métallique.

 

C’était une véritable merveille… Si on était prêt à oublier que la personne qui le portait n'avait sûrement pas eut son mot à dire à son sujet et qu’on ne l’analysait qu’en comparaison avec les armures de Stark. Personne n’avait tous les détails sur ces dernières, Iron Man savait trop bien protéger ses secrets les plus importants, mais de ce qu’il en savait, ce bras n’était pas loin d’égaler la technologie de Stark. Il avait sûrement été amélioré au fil des décennies, mais malgré tout… Cela en disant long sur l’armement de pointe d’HYDRA. Howard Stark l’avait déjà mentionné à l’époque et ils en avaient une fois de plus la preuve… Coulson en était presque à plaindre le Soldier. Il savait déjà ce que Stark allait faire dès qu’il mettrait la main sur lui… S’il y arrivait sans se faire tuer.

 

Ce qui l’amenait à la suite de son absence de plan. Même si en fait, les possibilités n’étaient pas nombreuses. Ils ne pouvaient pas contenir le Soldier dans le Bus. Quand bien même Fitz-Simmons concoctait quelque merveille technique ou chimique dans ce but… A quoi bon ? Le torturer un peu plus après tout ce qu’il avait subit ? Coulson aurait peut-être pu le faire avant, pour SHIELD, pour une « bonne » raison. 

Depuis TAHITI… Il ne lui était plus possible de trouver une bonne raison…

Non, la meilleure personne pour s’occuper du Soldier était la seule connue à ce jour qui avait été sauvé par l’arme d’Hydra. Steve Rogers. Captain America. Lui pourrait peut-être récupérer le sergent Barnes des ruines du Winter Soldier.

 

Mais Rogers lui même n’avait pas les locaux pour contenir le Soldier. Et de toute façon, il était injoignable depuis une semaine. Ce qui ramenait à la Tour des Avengers à New-York, qui avait des salles conçues par Stark pour que Banner puisse libérer le Hulk sans pouvoir s’échapper et tout détruire sur son passage. Stark, donc… Qui allait être ravi de mettre la main sur ce cadeau… 

 

Le-dit cadeau qui commençait d’ailleurs à donner des signes de vie. Son bras métallique, que Coulson tenait encore dans ses mains, se raidit légèrement et, de calme et profonde, sa respiration se fit plus hachée. 

Coulson lâcha promptement le bras et voulut reculer mais la main gauche du Soldier se referma sur son poignet gauche avant qu’il ne puisse aller loin. Son premier mouvement fut de tenter de se libérer de cette étreinte, mais la main métallique ne céda pas. En revanche, elle ne se resserra pas non plus. Le regard de Coulson remonta jusqu’au visage du Soldier. Celui-ci n’avait pas encore l’air complètement réveillé, mais son expression torturée et inquiète le choqua. Il n’y avait plus rien du Winter Soldier dans ce regard anxieux et il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir comme le « méchant » de l’histoire. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas le garder avec eux plus longtemps que nécessaire pour le ramener à New York.

 

\- Rassurez-vous. Vous allez être entre de bonnes mains. Ce sont les gentils qui vous ont attrapés.

 

Ses mots n’eurent pas l’air d’avoir beaucoup d’effets, et franchement, il ne s’y attendait pas. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas attendre plus longtemps sans prendre de risques inutiles. D’autres personnes devraient se charger de convaincre le Soldier, lui-même ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La poigne solide qui le retenait était des plus convaincante. 

Sa main droite plongea à l’intérieur de son costume pour récupérer la seringue d’anesthésiant qu’il y cachait. Il saisit le capuchon entre ses dents, dévoilant l’aiguille qu’il enfonça prestement dans l’épaule droite du Soldier. La dose avait été calculée pour être suffisante pour Banner, ce qui s’était révélée inexacte. Le Soldier, lui, glissa à nouveau dans l’inconscience.

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, May entra de nouveau dans la pièce, par la fenêtre cette fois, pour y trouver Coulson assit à côté du Soldier immobile sur le sol. Coulson leva sa main gauche, pointant avec la droite la prise métallique toujours efficacement serrée autour de son poignet.

 

\- Un peu d’aide ?

 

Le regard blasé de May le fit sourire.

 

 

Il souriait moins vingt minutes plus tard. Le bras devait avoir une fonction de blocage lorsque son porteur était inconscient. Ils avaient été obligés de desserrer les doigts un par un et son poignet était gonflé et bleu avant la fin. Non, définitivement, ils ne gardaient pas ce type avec eux…

 

May avait garé un Van en dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre d’hôtel. Ils glissèrent une corde sous les épaules du Soldier et le firent descendre jusque dans le véhicule. Dès qu’ils l’eurent installé confortablement à l’arrière et maintenu aussi fermement que possible, May démarra le véhicule et ils purent enfin se diriger vers le Bus. 

 

L’ambiance pendant le trajet fut tendue. Ils n’avaient aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps l’anesthésiant allait être efficace sur le Soldier ou même, s’il risquait de tomber dans le coma à cause du produit s’ils ne lui fournissaient pas l’antidote à temps. 

Etant donné leur état de fugitifs, May devait conduire en respectant soigneusement les limitations de vitesse pour ne pas se faire arrêter par les forces de l’ordre, ce qui empêchait tout extraction rapide avant qu’il ne se réveille. 

Autre danger et certainement pas des moindres, ils ne savaient pas si d’autres avaient retrouvé la trace du Soldier jusqu’ici. HYDRA le cherchait peut-être encore et depuis que le fantôme avait été révélé au grand jour, une grand nombre d’agences souhaitait le récupérer. 

Et finalement, la situation politique du pays dans lequel ils se trouvaient n’était pas des plus stables.

 

En dépit de tous ses dangers potentiels, ils arrivèrent à l’aérodrome laissé à l’état d’abandon où ils avaient garé le Bus sans encombre. Ils étaient même presque arrivé à la piste de décollage lorsque la radio de May laissa entendre la voix de Skye les informant qu’un groupe de trois véhicules étaient en approche, à leur opposé. 

May écrasa l’accélérateur tandis que Coulson se penchait derrière son siège pour attraper le fusil qui s’y trouvait. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient rejoindre le Bus avant que les nouveaux arrivant de les encerclent…

 

La radio les informa que Jemma se tenait prête à ouvrir la passerelle à leur signal et que leurs ennemis étaient presque sur la piste. Entendant cela, May effectua un virage brusque, emboutit la clôture qui séparait leur route de la piste de décollage et leur véhicule dérapa jusqu’à arriver sur le macadam à nouveau. Leur - raccourci -  les avait placé à quelques centaines de mètre de leur destination, visible devant eux. Les phares des voitures des opposants dansaient en face, encore loin du Bus heureusement. May coupa les lumières du Van et accéléra de nouveau, droit vers l’avion. Son expression était concentrée, déterminée. Aucune inquiétude. Coulson jeta un rapide coup d’oeil vers l’arrière du Van : le Soldier était toujours immobile, attaché, mais légèrement déplacé suite aux mouvements du véhicule. Pas de dommage apparent et il respirait toujours.

 

Il fut bientôt visible qu’ils arriveraient au Bus avant leurs adversaires, mais qu’ils ne pourraient pas décoller avant d’être encerclés. Sur l’injonction de May, Skye demanda à Jemma d’ouvrir la passerelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Van entra à l’intérieur du Bus. A peine eut-elle immobilisé le véhicule, May sauta en dehors pour se précipiter vers le cockpit, laissant à Coulson le soin de mettre le frein à main. Ensuite, il n’eut plus qu’à sortir du Van, viser le véhicule qui venait de contourner le Bus pour se placer pile dans sa ligne de mire, tirer dans le pneu avant. Lorsque celui-ci explosa, le conducteur perdit le contrôle et la voiture disparut à nouveau de l’arrière du Bus en tête à queue.

 

Coulson fit signe à Jemma de refermer la passerelle. Les moteurs de l’avion s’étaient mis en route pendant qu’il tirait et déjà, l’appareil commençait à bouger. Il entendit le bruit sourd d’un des canons, le crissement de la taule d’une voiture puis la passerelle se ferma et le Bus accéléra sur la piste de décollage. Un moment plus tard, les haut-parleurs leurs transmirent la voix de May, les informant de leur décollage réussit en direction de New-York. Pas d’autres ennemis en vu. 

 

Le calme après la tempête, l’adrénaline qui retombe et la fatigue qui se fait finalement sentir après toutes ces émotions. Coulson rassura d’un geste de la main Skye qui venait aux nouvelles avant de prendre la parole.

 

\- Fitz et Triplett vont être dégoutés de ne pas être présent aujourd’hui… Simmons ? Un brancard ? May et moi avons trouvé un cadeau de Noël pour Captain America !

 

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit le coffre du Van, révélant le Winter Soldier à l’arrière de ce dernier. Heureusement, il ne s’était toujours pas réveillé…

 

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme. Simmons avait insisté pour qu’ils gardent le Soldier sous surveillance médicale plutôt qu’en cellule et Coulson n’avait pas trouvé grand chose à y redire. Au moins, il serait sous la plus haute surveillance possible, relié à toutes ces machines. Elle en profita bien sûr pour lui faire des prises de sang et en s’approchant du laboratoire, il était possible d’entendre la voix de Fitz qui exprimait son mécontentement devant son absence et donnait le plus de directive possible à Simmons pour récupérer des infos sur le bras métallique.

 

A l’approche de New-York, Coulson demanda à May de joindre la Tour des Avengers en passant par Hill. Cette dernière leur apprit que Rogers avait pu reprendre contact et qu’il était justement en route vers la Tour de son côté, accompagné de Wilson. En attendant, Stark et Banner se chargeraient de réceptionner le colis. Sous la supervision de Pepper, qui logeait dans la Tour jusqu'à la reconstruction de la maison qu’elle partageait avec Stark…

 

La descente vers la Tour se fit tout en douceur grâce aux indications de JARVIS et à la technique de May. Coulson préféra rester en retrait, ne souhaitant pas encore que les Avengers apprennent la nouvelle de son retour dans le monde des vivants. Il ne put qu’entendre de loin les exclamations de Stark, la voix calme et apaisante de Banner et Hills qui tentait de superviser le transfert du Winter Soldier entre son équipe et les Avengers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promis, Coulson et son équipe vont finir par le lâcher @@


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça a été super long, désolée -o- Entre la crève, la chaleur et ce chapitre qui ne voulait pas venir... Le suivant a l'air de s'écrire mieux !

\- Hello à l’avion non identifié qui préfère causer à une IA et au chef de la sécurité plutôt qu’au propriétaire de cette tour !!

\- Stark ?

\- Lui-même ! Juste pour vous informer que moi aussi je suis au courant de la situation, malgré toutes vos tentatives pour me laisser dans l’ignorance et qu’un coin a été préparé pour votre Belle au Bois Dormant ! En attendant, je vous envoie mon meilleur chevalier pour venir le récupérer ! Stark, out !

Lorsque l’avion se posa au sommet de la tour, Skye et Simmons purent en effet constater que Stark n’avait pas menti. Le Docteur Banner les attendait, accompagné de Hill et de membres de l’équipe de sécurité de la Tour. Les yeux de Simmons s’illuminèrent en se posant sur la silhouette de Banner et Hill s’arma de patience en prévision du futur échange scientifique qui allait démarrer. 

 

 

La première chose qu’il remarqua en reprenant conscience, ce fut l’odeur. Il était dans un endroit qui sentait la propreté, le neuf. Cette anomalie le fit émerger un peu plus, mais lentement, trop lentement pour que ce soit normal.   
Ce qu’il nota ensuite, c’est qu’il reposait sur le dos, sur une surface confortable, un matelas sûrement. Encore une fois, anormal… Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, son corps était lourd et ne réagissait pas correctement.

Puis plus rien pendant quelque temps. Il avait du sombrer à nouveau dans l’inconscience.

Lorsque qu’il put à nouveau se rendre compte de son environnement, les conditions étaient les mêmes. Propreté, odeur de neuf, position confortable sur une surface agréable.   
Cette fois, il y avait des voix, des gens qui parlaient à côté de lui. Il savait qu’il aurait dû se sentir concerné par la situation. Il savait que, normalement, il aurait réagi à ce stade là. Mais il ne faisait pas froid. Il était habillé. Les voix étaient calmes. Personne ne le touchait. Une petite gêne au niveau de son coude droit lui indiquait qu’une intra-veineuse avait dû être posée mais le produit qu’il recevait ne le rendait pas malade comme tous les autres. Donc, même s’il venait de sortir de la glace, c’était une des fois où les choses se passaient bien.

A un moment donné, il se rendit compte qu’il pouvait de nouveau bouger les doigts. Ceux de la main droite en tout cas, il lui était toujours plus difficile de se rendre compte de l’état de son bras gauche lorsqu’il était médicamenté. 

Les voix s’étaient arrêtées lorsqu’il avait bougé. Il put sentit la présence de quelqu’un qui s’approchait de lui. Une légère tension sur son bras droit : l’intra-veineuse venait d’être retirée en douceur. La situation était tellement anormale… Et il s’en fichait complètement…

Les voix se firent de nouveau entendre, plus fortes, mais sereines, juste à côté de lui. D’abord, il ne put saisir que quelques mots. Réveil. Solitude. Calme. Oui, oui, il se réveillait… Lentement, d’accord, mais pour une fois qu’il ne ressentait pas cette tension qui l’habitait en permanence, il aimerait bien en profiter un peu plus longtemps…

Mais la voix ne le laissa pas tranquille. Deux mots revinrent, répétés plusieurs fois. Il n’avait pas envie d’y prêter attention, mais une main se posa sur lui, éveillant une pointe d’irritation et attirant avec succès son attention. Ces foutus handlers qui voulaient toujours qu’il se réveille plus vite.

\- Sergent Barnes ! 

Barnes… Un nom qu’il connaissait. 

\- Sergent Barnes !!

Il connaissait ce nom, oui… Il était revenu après sa mission échouée sur le périphérique… Ils avaient tenté de le remettre à zéro mais, dans leur précipitation, ils n’y étaient pas complètement parvenus. Puis l’homme, la mission, Captain America, Steve Rogers. Il le lui avait répété à nouveau dans le hélicarrier. Puis le musée…

\- Sergent Barnes, s’il vous plait !

D’après les images qui lui revenaient, d’après Rogers, d’après le musée, c’était lui. Même s’il avait plutôt l’impression d’avoir regardé un film sur ce type que d’être ce type.

\- Sergent Barnes, je sais que vous êtes en train de vous réveiller.

Oui, il se réveillait… Et depuis quand ses handlers l’appelaient comme ça ? 

Puis tout lui revint… L’appât pour attirer ce type du SHIELD, Coulson. Le combat. Sa capture. Il n’était pas entre les mains de ses handlers, mais entre celles des personnes auxquelles Coulson avait décidé de le livrer. Cette pensée était assez motivante pour achever de le réveiller.

Le Soldier ouvrit les yeux, vaguement, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de fixer son regard bleu glacial sur le visage penché au dessus de lui. Un homme d’âge mûr, les cheveux sombres et bouclés, une barbe de trois jours, de bonne corpulence, des lunettes. Une très forte tension malgré son attitude qui se voulait calme. Dr Banner. Oui, il s’était renseigné plus en détail sur les fréquentations de Rogers. 

\- Sergent Barnes, un anesthésiant puissant vous a été administré il y a quelques heures. Nous venons d’arrêter l’injection de l’antidote, vous allez retrouver toutes vos capacités d’ici quelques minutes. Nous rentrerons de nouveau en contact avec vous dès votre réveil complet.

Il eut envie de ricaner en entendant ça - ce qui le surprit à moitié. Ils avaient peur de quoi ? Qu'il les attaque alors qu'il était à moitié endormi ? Ou qu'il ait le réveil désagréable ? Il ne s’était pas laissé capturer pour tout foutre en l’air avant d’avoir obtenu ce qu’il voulait.

 

Ce que Banner avait dit était vrai. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant qu’il n’émerge réellement de cet état somnolant dans lequel il était englué. Il manqua se rendormir plusieurs fois, ce qui était un bon indice sur l’état dans lequel il s’était mis.

Lorsqu’enfin il sentit les dernières brumes de l’anesthésiant disparaitre, le Winter Soldier se redressa sur un coude pour regarder autour de lui. Il était seul, dans une pièce sobre, visiblement récemment aménagée. Une grande fenêtre vitrée en pare-balle vu l’épaisseur. Pas de barreaux. Une porte fermée. Une autre porte coulissante qui devait mener vers une autre pièce. Pas d'autres points d'accès.   
Rien autour de lui ne pouvait servir d’arme à première vue, mais il avait toujours son bras gauche. Ils se méfiaient de lui, mais n'avaient pas voulu l'handicaper. Faiblesse ? Ou est-ce qu’ils voulaient l’amadouer ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois…

Il s’assit sur le lit et vérifia rapidement sa condition physique. Ils ne l’avaient pas changé de vêtements, il n’avait effectivement plus d’intra-veineuse et son bras gauche fonctionnait plutôt bien. Il était un peu raide ces derniers temps, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Il était un assassin, pas un mécano.  
Un bruit discret, celui d’haut-parleurs se mettant en route , lui fit redresser la tête. Une seconde plus tard, une voix se fit entendre dans la pièce.

\- Sergent Barnes ! Heureux de vous avoir parmi nous ! Ma collection de reliques du passé se trouve agrandie par votre présence ! Pchut, Banner ! J’y viens ! 

Le Winter Soldier haussa un sourcil. Ok… Jamais encore on ne lui avait parlé comme ça à son réveil.

\- Donc, comme mon collègue estimé ici présent tient à tout prix à ce que je vous le dise avant toute chose : bienvenue à la Tour des Avengers ! Votre suite comporte une salle de bain que vous voudrez très certainement utiliser, des vêtements de rechange et le repas vous sera rapidement délivré. Notre bien aimé ancêtre, Cap, sera bientôt présent pour que vous puissiez discuter entre membres du troisième âge !

La voix se tue enfin et les haut-parleurs cessèrent leur bourdonnement. Le Soldier ne savait pas quoi penser des informations qu’elle venait de lui communiquer. Ce type était énervant et amusant à la fois. Il avait l’habitude d’être énervé par ses ennemis, mais il n’était jamais amusé. Ça devait être un effet de l’anesthésiant, il ne devait pas encore être complètement réveillé. Autant prendre la douche proposée : si Rogers arrivait bientôt, il valait mieux pas qu’il ne soit pas endormi.

 

 

Tony se tourna vers Banner. Tous les deux étaient assis dans la pièce favorite de Tony : son atelier. Devant eux, sur les écrans, le Winter Soldier était en train de se lever et d’explorer la pièce méthodiquement.

\- Ce type a l’air beaucoup plus calme que prévu ! 

Pour quelqu’un qui est en train de faire le tour du propriétaire comme un félin cherchant la meilleure place pour se mettre à l’affut… 

Banner, qui continuait de regarder la vidéo, analysant les mouvements du Soldier pour essayer de déterminer les effets des produits qui lui avait été administrés, ramena l’attention de Tony vers l’écran en pointant son doigt dessus.

\- Et tu vas continuer de le regarder pendant qu’il prend sa douche..?

\- Bruce, franchement, pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu sais bien que Pepper et moi sommes dans une relation qui est toujours en construction. J’ai changé et…

\- Oui, j’avais saisi cette partie là. C’est bon, j’avais saisi… Nous avons un deal, rappelle-toi ! Plus de psychanalyse !

La moue de Tony aurait été ravissante sur un bambin de cinq ans.

\- JARVIS ? On te laisse veiller sur la Belle au Bois Dormant, tu nous préviens s’il se passe quoi que ce soit d’anormal !

\- Bien monsieur, soyez assuré que vous serez le premier prévenu lorsque le Sergent Barnes aura réussi à s’échapper par la trappe de ventilation…

\- Et merde !! JARVIS, préviens la sécurité, qu’ils nous bloquent ça rapidement !

\- C’est déjà fait monsieur.


	4. Chapter 4

Prendre une douche chaude était une expérience agréable. Ne pas avoir à se précipiter parce qu’il était dans un appartement déserté temporairement par ses propriétaires ou parce qu’il avait une mission à finir. Ne pas avoir à se nettoyer rapidement parce qu’il était sur un champ de bataille et les bombardements pouvaient reprendre à tout moment. Ne pas avoir à se doucher sur son lieu de travail, en douce, parce que chez lui les canalisations avaient gelé…   
Il se doutait bien qu’il était sous surveillance, mais il s’en fichait : au moins, personne n’était dans la pièce avec lui, à le presser, à l’observer, l’analyser. Qu’ils l’observent de loin si ça les intéressait ! Du moment qu’ils n’étaient pas présent physiquement, il pouvait les oublier.

Il était resté plus longtemps que prévu dans la salle de bain. Dire qu’au départ, il avait décidé de se rincer en vitesse et de se changer pour pouvoir se préparer à la suite des événements…   
Mais cette douche faisait un massage parfait, la température de la pièce était idéale. L’eau chaude et la pression avaient achevé le travail démarré par son sommeil forcé et ses muscles avaient complètement cessés de le torturer après quelques minutes. La buée qui s’était créée dans la cabine de douche lui donnait un sentiment plaisant d’intimité. Il était épuisé, tout son organisme lui criait qu’il lui fallait du repos et des nutriments, qu’il en avait trop fait. 

Et donc, même après qu’il ait rincé le gel douche sûrement hors de prix qu’il avait trouvé dans la cabine, il resta sous l’eau de longues minutes. A tester les différents programmes de jet…   
Pour se donner une raison de rester encore un peu, il finit même par se laver les cheveux. De toute façon, s’il y avait un shampoing, c’était pour s’en servir…

Lorsque le Soldier finit par émerger de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des cheveux et une autre autour de la taille, il fut frappé par l’aspect improbable de sa situation. Lui, dans tout ce luxe… Avec tout ce confort…   
Jamais il n’avait vécu comme ça. Même avec sa mémoire fragmentée et torturée, il le savait. C’était le même genre de souvenir que celui de l’utilisation d’une arme à feu, d’un couteau. Il le savait : jamais son corps n’avait connu ça.   
Mais il était là parce qu’il le voulait, il suivait son plan et si au passage il pouvait en profiter… Il n’allait pas se gêner pour le faire. Si seulement ils lui avaient laissé un rasoir, il aurait pu se débarrasser de cette barbe et achever de se sentir à peu près humain à nouveau.

Le Soldier laissa les serviettes tomber sur le sol, enfila les vêtements sombres qui avaient été laissés pour lui sur la commode de la chambre. C’étaient le genre de vêtements que l’on porte pour s’entraîner, confortables et efficaces à la fois, qui ne gênent pas les mouvements lors des combats. Mais, parce qu’il en avait envie, il resta pieds nu pour profiter du parquet tiède sous ses pieds.   
Les deux serviettes furent ramassées, déposées dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, il se retrouva à cours de choses à faire. Il n’y avait plus rien d’autre pour l’occuper, plus qu’à attendre la suite des évènements.   
Le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce était placé face à la porte. Le Soldier s’assit dedans. Et espéra que le repas qui lui avait été promis arriverait. Vite… 

 

Hill était retournée à son poste après qu’elle-même (elle-même) et son équipe aient amené le Winter Soldier dans la chambre prévue par Stark. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas son mot à dire sur le sujet, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de penser que ce type était plus à sa place dans une cellule de haute sécurité plutôt que dans une chambre équipée, même renforcée. Mais Stark n’était pas du genre à écouter d’autres opinions que la sienne tant que les évènements ne lui avaient pas prouvé son erreur. Et même après, il était quasiment impossible de lui faire avouer qu’il avait tort.

Les bips de son ordinateur attirèrent toute son attention. La connexion avait pu être établie et Fury avait été informé de la situation. Elle ne se faisait pas d’illusion. Elle savait que Stark était au courant de ses échanges avec Fury. Mais cela n’avait pas d’importance pour le moment. La situation ne demandait pas l’implication de l’ancien directeur du SHIELD. Au besoin, Coulson pourrait intervenir.

Un autre message la tira de ses réflexions. JARVIS l’informait que Rogers était en approche, accompagné de Wilson. Plus rien ne pourrait empêcher cette rencontre… Plus qu’à surveiller la manière dont Rogers gèrerait son ancien camarade.

 

Le claquement sec du déverrouillage de la porte le tira de l’état proche de la transe dans lequel il s’était laissé glissé en attendant la suite des évènements. C’était un truc qu’il semblait avoir développé lorsqu’il n’avait rien à faire à part attendre qu’on lui demande d’agir, ou lorsqu’il était en embuscade. Ses sens étaient toujours en éveil, son corps prêt à réagir mais son esprit se reposait. Il ne savait pas s’il avait appris à faire ça lorsqu’il était le Sniper des Howling Commando ou si c’était quelque chose que lui, le Soldier, avait développé après trop de lavages de cerveau.

La porte s’ouvrit pour laisser le passage à deux agents de sécurité, un homme et une femme, en protection complète mais uniquement équipés d’armes non-létales. L’expression du Winter Soldier ne changea pas, mais sa posture se modifia légèrement. Il avait choisit de se laisser attraper. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans défense face à deux ennemis potentiels. Même s’ils ne présentaient pas un grand danger pour lui, il s’en rendit compte rapidement. C’étaient des agents de sécurité bien formés. Mais ils étaient loin d’être au niveau même des deux ex agents du SHIELD qu’il avait combattu plus tôt.  
Il allait tout de même se lever du fauteuil lorsqu’une troisième personne entra dans la pièce, sur les pas des deux agents, poussant devant elle un chariot de service dont s’élevait une odeur de nourriture. 

— Veuillez rester assis Sergent Barnes, le temps que Monsieur Masoli vous dépose votre nourriture.

La voix n’était pas très assurée sous ses semblant de fermeté… Mais si c’était pour un repas, il voulait bien faire un effort et rester immobile… Et plus les secondes s’écoulaient, plus les deux agents baissaient dans son estimation du risque.

Il regrettait quand même de s’être placé dans ce fauteuil. Il était confortable, l’assise était parfaite pour surveiller ce qui se passait dans la pièce et être prêt à bondir en un instant s’il le fallait.  
Mais être assis alors que d’autres personnes, dont deux armées, étaient dans la pièce, debout… Cela réveillait de mauvais souvenirs et le rendait nerveux. Ce qui augmentait la tension des deux agents. Et ça l’énervait encore plus.

Heureusement, Monsieur Masoli, lui, semblait avoir des nerfs d’acier et l’habitude de travailler en situation de stress. Stark l’avait fait engager après avoir remarqué qu’il était impossible de le faire craquer lors de son service, un jour où Pepper avait réussi à le trainer à l’heure dans un grand restaurant. Il avait eu raison : rien n’avait jamais pu le perturber dans la Tour des Avengers et pourtant, il avait vu tellement de choses qu’il pourrait remplir une autobiographie avant d’atteindre le troisième âge.

Comme si de rien n’était, il sortit du chariot le plateau contenant le repas du nouvel occupant de la tour, ainsi que des couverts et une serviette. Le tout fut déposé sur la tablette fixée le long du mur qui faisait donc office de bar. Une eau minérale et un verre vinrent compléter le service.   
Lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle qui gardait le repas au chaud, l'odeur qui se répandit dans la pièce réveilla tellement sa faim que seule la discipline durement inculquée au Winter Soldier empêcha ce dernier de se lever. 

Il resta stoïquement immobile tandis que les deux agents couvraient la sortie de Monsieur Masoli. Il se permit même un sourire ironique lorsque l’un des deux exhala bruyamment en sortant de la pièce. Le briefing avait du être intense…

Dès la fermeture de la porte, il se leva pour inspecter le contenu du plateau. Viande, pommes de terre, légumes. Les portions étaient de bonne taille avec une bonne part en faveur des protéines.  
C’était nettement mieux que des rations de survie ou les barres qu’on lui donnait parfois à manger. Vu la situation, aucune raison que ce soit empoisonné : Stark devait avoir bien d’autres moyens de neutraliser les gens. Le Winter Soldier saisit le plateau et reprit place dans le fauteuil pour manger. 

 

 

Sam Wilson avait beau faire semblant de s’intéresser de près à l’article qu’il avait sous les yeux, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lancer des regards fréquent en direction de Rogers. Depuis le moment où la Tour des Avengers avait réussi à entrer en contact avec eux et les informer de la capture du Winter Soldier, il s’était replié sur lui même. Bien entendu, il restait Steve Rogers, amical avec le personnel de l’aéroport privé où ils avaient rejoint le jet de Stark, poli et patient avec les pilotes… Mais Wilson commençait à bien le connaître après toutes ces semaines passées à cavaler derrière la moindre piste qui pouvait mener au Soldier. Sous cette apparence de calme, il y avait une telle tension qui exsudait de Rogers qu’il commençait à en avoir mal au crâne.

Lui-même ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette information. Ils avaient couru sans relâche sur les traces du Soldier, passé des semaines à changer de pays, à pénétrer dans des bases d’HYDRA détruites. Presque pas de repos, beaucoup de frustration et au final, le Soldier avait décidé de se faire capturer par d’autres personnes ?   
Oui, il était peut être un peu vexé, même s’il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour admettre qu’il s’était plusieurs fois remémoré leurs précédentes rencontres et qu’il se demandait quoi attendre de la suivante. Mais justement, après tout ce que ce type leur avait fait subir, il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de se laisser attraper par eux.

Lorsque Rogers se leva encore une fois pour vérifier auprès du pilote où ils en étaient, prouvant ainsi que même Captain America pouvait agir de manière inhabituelle sous le coup du stress, Wilson se se sentit obligé d’intervenir avant que le pauvre employé de la Stark Company ne finisse par s’imaginer que toutes les connaissances de l’ancien pdg étaient aussi cinglées que ce dernier.

— Steve, reste assis et fiche la paix à ce pauvre pilote. Il va finir par croire que Captain America ne lui fait pas confiance et nous envoyer en orbite pour compenser.

— Désolé Sam… Je dois avoir l’air complètement ridicule.

— Pas vraiment : n’oublie pas que ça fait des semaines qu’on le traque ensemble… Moi aussi je suis content de savoir que c’est fini.

— J’ai juste hâte de pouvoir… Je ne sais pas trop. Me rendre compte que c’est réellement lui ? Etre sûr que tout va bien ?

— Va falloir faire confiance à Stark pendant quelques minutes encore et ensuite tu pourras tout contrôler. Mais en attendant, je suis sûr qu’il ne va pas bouger de la Tour des Avengers.

— Je sais…

Rien à ajouter à cela. Bien sûr que Steve s’inquiétait. Le Winter Soldier, Barnes, était devenu son but, sa mission ces dernières semaines. Mais même si celle-ci semblait arriver à son terme, Wilson savait d’expérience qu’elle ne faisait que commencer réellement. Ce que cherchait Steve, c’était Bucky, son meilleur ami, son dernier lien avec son passé. Celui qui avait été capturé, qui était-il réellement ? Sûrement pas le Bucky dont se souvenait Steve. Avec un peu de chance, pas non plus le Winter Soldier implacable qui les avait attaqué avec l’efficacité d’un android de combat. 

 

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la Tour sans que Rogers ne se lève encore une fois pour vérifier leur position auprès du pilote. Son expression était à présent ferme et déterminée et lorsque le jet s’immobilisa, il en descendit à grand pas pour se diriger vers l’entrée de la Tour où Stark les attendait.

— Je vous préviens tout de suite : je veux le voir sans attendre.

— Aucun problème Cap ! On a nourri, lavé et habillé notre ersatz de Wolverine, il est prêt ! Enfin, il s’est lavé et habillé tout seul. Et il n’a pas mordu lorsqu’on lui a amené sa nourriture… 

Devant l’expression de Rogers, Wilson soupira et prit la parole.

— Donc, il est conscient et calme, bonne nouvelle ! Steve, tu nous excuseras si malgré tout on vous surveille à distance ?

— Je suis sûr que Bucky ne me fera rien. Il n’a aucune raison de me tuer après m’avoir sauvé de la noyade !

— On ne sait jamais Steve. Qui sait ce qu’il a fait ces dernières semaines ? Qui sait comment ils le contrôlaient réellement ?

Steve se tendit un peu plus, les épaules crispées, le dos droit. Il n’avait aucune envie de discuter alors que Bucky était là, à quelques mètres de lui.

— Je sais que quoi que je dise, vous allez quand même vous sentir obligé de le surveiller… Inutile d’en discuter plus longtemps. Vous l’avez placé dans l’appartement convenu ?

— Bien sûr Cap, je n’allais quand même pas le mettre dans mon atelier, même si son bras est tentant…

Ce fut au tour de Rogers de lever les yeux au ciel. Si Tony mentionnait le bras dès maintenant, il était certain d’en entendre parler en continu jusqu’à ce que Bucky soit en mesure de quitter l’appartement sécurisé qui lui avait été préparé. Il détestait avoir dû décider avec les autres de l’aménagement d’une prison pour le jour où ils réussiraient à le retrouver. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger ses amis. Même pour Bucky. Surtout pour Bucky…

Sa poitrine se serra alors que l’ascenseur le menait à l’étage où il se trouvait. Sérum ou pas, il se sentait oppressé, le souffle court, le coeur battant, chose qui ne lui arrivait même pas lorsqu’il courrait en direction d’un ennemi qui lui tirait dessus.   
Le couloir lui parut interminable jusqu’à cette porte blindée et il ne pouvait que se rappeler des émotions qui l’avaient étreint lorsqu’il avait retrouvé Bucky la première fois, dans le laboratoire de Zola. Espoir, peur, joie, dégoût devant cette table et ces machines et un tel soulagement…   
Steve reprit son souffle, se força à retrouver son calme, au moins en apparence et fit un signe au garde devant la porte. Celui-ci quitta son poste comme convenu pour se diriger vers l’autre bout du couloir.  
Steve, enfin seul, toqua deux fois à la porte, attendit quelques secondes et entra dans la pièce.


End file.
